


Sebastian

by brokenangelintheground



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stiles and Derek are dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenangelintheground/pseuds/brokenangelintheground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek celebrate their first Christmas Eve after adopting Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sebastian

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessed with the name Sebastian recently and since it's almost Christmas I thought I would write this. Hope you guys enjoy.

It was Christmas Eve.

It was Stiles’ and Derek’s first Christmas Eve since adopting their baby son, Sebastian, actually. Sebastian was almost a year old now, having said his first word (dada, of course) just last month. Stiles has been trying to get Sebastian to say papa as well so they could help him differentiate between he and Derek but hasn’t been successful thus far. So for now, both Stiles and Derek are dada.

Stiles was setting the table for dinner- he had invited his father and Melissa over to celebrate Christmas early- when he heard Sebastian crying through the baby monitor he had on top of the fire place. He put the set of silverware he had in his hands down and took the stairs two at a time, making his way to Sebastian’s room.

“Hey bud, what’s the matter?” Stiles asked gently over Sebastian’s echoing voice as he lifted his son from his crib, cradling him in his arms. Stiles lifted Sebastian to his nose, checking to see if he needed a change but his nose did not detect anything (thankfully) so he grabbed the binky from the crib and tried soothing him.

“It’s okay, Sebastian, dada’s here,” he said gently, rocking Sebastian as he paced around the room. Sebastian took the binky into his mouth but spat it out five seconds later, his ear-piercing shriek deafening as he began crying again.

“Are you hungry?” Stiles swindled Sebastian in his arms and made his way to the kitchen to prepare a bottle. Stiles tilted the readied bottle to get Sebastian to latch on but he spat it back out almost instantly. Stiles set the bottle on the counter and pulled Sebastian close to his chest, bouncing lightly as he, once again, tried to get Sebastian to calm down.

Stiles paced through the downstairs ten times over, he tried distracting Sebastian with the lights on the Christmas tree, he even tried a rattle but Sebastian was not having it. Stiles was calm through the whole thing, knowing full well that sometimes babies just need to cry. Stiles was just about to take Sebastian back upstairs when he started to pull Stiles’ sweater at the collar, the crying dying down a bit, but still at the level of I-want-something-but-I-don’t-know-how-to-tell-you-so-I’m-going-to-keep-yelling-until-you-figure-it-out.

Stiles watched Sebastian’s movements for a minute before he realized what he was trying to do. Stiles went back upstairs to Sebastian’s room and placed him in his crib, which only made him cry harder. Stiles began unbuttoning his reindeer onesie, pulling it gently over his head. He then proceeded to take off his own sweater (reindeer as well, of course), tossing it over the side of the crib before lifting Sebastian once more into his arms.

The effect was instantaneous.

As Stiles pulled Sebastian flush against his bare chest, he stopped crying immediately. Stiles chuckled lightly as he made his way back downstairs to finish setting the table.

“You are so spoiled, kid. Remind me to thank your father when he gets home.” Sebastian cooed quietly, perfectly content with where he was. Just as Stiles finished setting the table, Sebastian now asleep in his arm, he heard Derek come in through the back of the house.

“Stiles?”

“Dining room,” he replied simply, switching Sebastian to his opposite arm, letting his other take a break. A moment later Derek came through the doorway, his hair speckled with bits of snow as he took in the sight.

“He threw a tantrum for a good half-hour before I realized this was what he wanted. It’s your fault, you know,” Stiles said, trying his best to sound stern but the look of pure joy and love coming from Derek was making it very difficult to keep a straight face.

“I’m a werewolf, Stiles- we enjoy the close contact with those in our pack,” Derek said as he grinned like a complete idiot. Stiles rolled his eyes, waving his hand in the air for effect before speaking.

“Whatever. If he grows up and has separation anxiety I am totally blaming you. Did you find pecans?”

“Had to wrestle a grandma for them but I got them,” Derek joked as he leaned in to kiss Stiles, careful not to let any of the snow drip off of him.

“My hero,” Stiles feigned, earning himself a swift ass pinch from Derek.

“When is your dad getting here?”

“Should be any minute. Check the ham for me? It should be nearly done. I’m going to try and put him back in his crib.” Derek kissed Sebastian’s temple lightly and gave Stiles a quick peck before heading back into the kitchen.

Stiles carefully walked back upstairs and gently placed Sebastian in his crib, making sure to cover him up before he leaned over the side of the crib and kissed him.

“Sweet dreams, Sebastian.” Stiles checked the monitor by Sebastian’s head to make sure it was still on. He grabbed his sweater off the side of the crib and pulled it back over his head. Pulling the door shut behind him, Stiles made his way to the kitchen to find Derek inspecting the ham in the oven- his ass on display in those just-so-perfectly tight jeans Stiles can’t resist.

“You’re drooling, Stiles,” came Derek’s voice as he pulled the ham out of the oven and set it on the stove top.

“I can’t help it that my body has been classically conditioned to produce saliva whenever I see sweet, delicious things like… ham- Derek.” Derek snorted as he switched the oven off, turning to Stiles. Derek was about to say something equally as witty when the doorbell rang.

“We’ll finish this later, Stilinski,” Derek threatened playfully as he moved towards Stiles, pulling him in for a chaste kiss. Derek teased Stiles with his tongue, giving him just enough to want more before pulling away to answer the door. Stiles adjusted himself before he joined Derek at the door to welcome his father and Melissa into their home.

**

“I really like what you’ve boys done with the house,” Melissa praised over their dinner, Stiles and Derek both smiling gratefully.

“I’m just thankful to have someone who can do all the heavy lifting,” Stiles jibbed, winking at Derek as he skewered some ham on his fork. Derek just smiled as he took a sip of his wine.

“It’s a beautiful place, son. Your mother would be proud.” Stiles felt the tension in the air grow thick in less than a second with the mention of his mother. “I’m sorry, I told myself I wouldn’t mention-

“John, dear, you don’t have to apologize. She _would_ be proud,” Melissa said warmly, smiling at them both.

“I know she would be dad. I think about her a lot ever since Derek and I adopted Sebastian. I want to be as much of an inspiration to him as she was to me.” Stiles felt himself getting choked up but he swallowed it down with time, clearing his throat.

“You are a wonderful father, Stiles. Sebastian is very lucky to have you in his life.” As if on cue, Sebastian’s voice came through the baby monitor.

“I’ll go get him,” Derek said as he wiped his mouth off before pushing away from the table.

“His onesie should be hanging on his crib,” Stiles supplied, Derek nodding as he excused himself.

“Have you heard from Scott at all recently?”

“No,” replied Melissa, laughing as she shook her head. “Last I heard from him he and Kira were in Paris. I’m sure he’ll call before tomorrow.” Stiles smiled, glad that his best friend was enjoying his vacation.

“Do you and Derek have anything special planned for the morning?” his dad chimed in.

“Cora is supposed to be dropping in with Isaac for lunch. Other than that we’re going to spend the day at home.”

“Sounds perfect.” Derek came back downstairs then with Sebastian. Sebastian’s head spun around to look at who else was here and his eyes lit up when he saw Stiles’ dad.

“There’s my grandson!” John yelled as Derek handed him over to him. Sebastian was extremely excited to see him.

“Pop-pop!” Sebastian said matter-of-factly as he pointed to John, which made everyone’s mouths drop.

‘I’ve been trying to get him to call Derek pop-pop for ages and the first thing he says to you is that?” Everyone laughed as John bounced Sebastian on his knee.

“He’s gotten so big,” Melissa exclaimed as she leaned over and made silly faces to him. Stiles and Derek admired the view, so grateful that Sebastian will grow up with such loving, caring family.

“I think we’re ready for presents,” Stiles said suddenly. “We can eat dessert later.” Stiles and Derek cleared the table before joining John and Melissa in the living room. They all gathered around the tree as John pulled out two gifts for Sebastian, one is a medium sized bag and the other a medium sized box wrapped in candy cane embedded paper. John also pulled out a bag and handed it to Stiles and Derek.

Stiles scooted closer to Derek so that they could both open it together. Stiles pulled the tissue paper off the top of the bag, pulling out something in the shape of a rectangle. Stiles eyed his father suspiciously before removing the tissue paper to reveal a beautiful picture frame. There were two pictures in the frame, one larger one of Stiles, Derek, Sebastian, John, Melissa and Scott all sitting around the living room at John’s house. The word ‘family’ was engrained circling the frame in gold lettering.

Stiles started to choke up when he saw the other picture, which was smaller and a bit faded. It was a picture of Stiles and his mom. The resemblance was uncanny.

“Dad, I-“ Stiles ran his finger over the picture, clearing his throat as he looked at his dad. “I didn’t even know this picture existed,” Stiles said softly.

“It was taken when you were about one. I thought it would be fitting, seeing as how Sebastian will be one soon.” John said warmly. Stiles stared at the picture of his mom and him and didn’t notice that Sebastian had crawled over to him and was trying to get his attention.

“Hey, buddy, come here.” Stiles pulled Sebastian into his lap and held the picture frame in front of him.

“Pop-pop!” Sebastian pointed at Stiles’ dad and cooed. Everyone laughed at that and Stiles couldn’t find it in him to be upset.

“You see this picture, Sebastian? That’s dada and his mommy,” he said fondly. Sebastian stared at the picture for a few seconds, entranced for a few seconds before he plopped down from Stiles’ lap and crawled back to the tree. Stiles stood up and hugged his dad.

“I don’t know what to say...”

“You don’t have to say anything. Now, let’s get my grandson to open his gifts, hmm?” Stiles nodded as he handed Derek the picture frame. Derek took the picture frame and set it on the fire place next the picture of Sebastian and Santa. Stiles pulled the gifts over to them. He helped Sebastian open the bag first as he pulled the tissue paper away from it so Sebastian could get inside. The second Stiles saw what was inside he laughed.

“Dad, this is _perfect_ ,” he exclaimed as he pulled out a little leather jacket. “I didn’t even know they made these in his size.” Sebastian seemed intrigued for a few seconds but his interest was lost as quickly as it was gained. Sebastian grabbed the bag with his little hands and tipped it over, letting the rest of the tissue paper fall out.

“There should be one more in there,” Melissa piped up as she started gathering the tissue paper. Stiles looked at her quizzically as he searched through the bag. Sure enough, Stiles found the other gift.

“Sebastian, look. There’s one more here,” Stiles said softly as Derek sat down next to him. Sebastian grabbed it and pulled at the paper earnestly. Again, Stiles laughed when he saw what was wrapped up. “Seriously, dad? Are you trying to say something?” Sebastian pulled out a flannel button up shirt, a perfect match to Stiles’ favorite one that was currently hanging in his closet.

“We decided that we could let him choose who to emulate and this is a good first step,” his father said cheekily. Sebastian looked at the shirt, concentrating on it for a good ten seconds before he looked up at Stiles with a smile.

“Dada,” he said simply as he pointed to the shirt. Stiles felt his heart explode at the simple notion.

“Well isn’t that sweet,” Stiles’ dad pointed out, smiling warmly as he looked at Stiles. Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles’ waist and kissed his temple.

“There’s one more and it’s from Scott and Kira,” the sheriff aid suddenly, pointing to the box.

“Okay bud, one more. This one’s from Uncle Scotty and Auntie Ki-ki,” Stiles said happily. Sebastian was beside himself. He crawled happily back over to Stiles and attacked the box. Stiles made to help Sebastian but he didn’t seem to need the help. Stiles helped pull the rest of the paper off and handed the scraps to Derek.

“Alright, let’s see,” Stiles said as he turned the box over.

“Go go!” Sebastian yelled as he banged on the box.

“That’s right, bud.” It was a ‘Go Diego Go’ play set with a multitude of little figurines from the show. Stiles went ahead and opened the box.

“Stiles, don’t you think that’s something that could wait until tomorrow?” Derek asked politely but with an edge of seriousness. Stiles turned to him and scoffed.

“How could I let him open in and then not play with it? That’s cruelty, Der.” Derek smiled but Stiles knew he was going to pay for it later but he didn’t care- Stiles liked Derek’s punishments, hell; sometimes he gets in trouble on purpose because they almost always end up having crazy, hot make-up sex.

“Keep talking like that and he’ll be spoiled rotten, Stiles,” the sheriff said.

“Blah-blah,” Stiles waved off as he set to playing with Sebastian.

“Stiles, where’d you put your dad’s and Melissa’s envelope at?”

“Envelope? Stiles, you better not have gotten us something,” his father warned.

“Upstairs in the bedside table, babe,” he said over his shoulder, ignoring his father.

“Stiles-“

“Sebastian, will you tell pop-pop that he needs to stop worrying- he’s gonna get grey hair,” Stiles said in a baby voice. Sebastian seemed too enthralled by his new toys to be bothered. Just then, Derek came down the stairs, handing the envelope to Stiles who, in turn, handed it to John and Melissa.

“Merry Christmas,” he said with an amused look on his face. Melissa smiled as John took the envelope, looking at it like it was going to explode. John opened the envelope, the front of the card covered with candy canes.

_Hope that your holidays are as sweet as candy._

John opened the card, Melissa gasping as she pulled out what was inside. John looked at what she was holding then at Stiles and Derek.

“Read the inside,” Stiles said, smiling.

“Words cannot express how much both of you mean to Derek and I. Here’s a little something from the both of us to help convey our deepest love. Merry Christmas- Love Stiles, Derek, and Sebastian.”

“Everything is already paid for- plane tickets, hotel, food; the works. Those tickets are good for any time of the year so all you need to do is pack up and go,” Derek chimed in, smiling warmly as Melissa and John looked flabbergasted.

“Stiles, this is… I don’t know what to say… this must have cost a fortune.” Stiles waved him off.

“Don’t worry about the money, dad. Derek and I are doing fine and we’ve been saving for this for a while.”

“This is very generous of you, boys, but-

“But nothing, Melissa- no refunds,” Derek jumped in.

“You’ve always been saying how you want to go to Bermuda, so…”

John looked at Stiles and Stiles could have sworn he was going to cry. Having sensed the lack of noise other than his own babbling, Sebastian looked over to them curiously. He pushed himself up on his knees and grabbed on to Derek’s shirt for support. Seconds later he pulled himself up off the ground and stood up. He took a tentative step away from Derek and when he felt confident, he walked over to John, holding his hands out to him.

“Sebastian, you’re walking, dude!” Stiles exclaimed.

“Look at my grandson! Getting so big he can walk!” John scooped Sebastian off the ground and swung him through the air, kissing his cheek on the way down. Sebastian was laughing hysterically. Stiles felt like he was going to cry. He always loved Christmas and this is exactly why.

Stiles loved it when his family got together and celebrated being together. Everything has been building up to this point and he couldn’t be more proud of himself. Stiles turned to Derek, who was looking at him like he was the sun, and smiled. Derek pulled Stiles close and kissed him. It was warm and deep and everything he could have asked for.

**


End file.
